Accidents Happen
by SweetWritingIsMyLife
Summary: Fast-paced fanfic. Involves Hiccup, Alvin the Treacherous, Astrid, Stoick, and Dragons! Rated T because there's going to be a lot of blood/pain. Hurt/Comfort, Romance, a little bit of Hicstrid fluff. Trying not to go OOC, but let me know if I do. Please R&R, and feel free to tell me what you hate and love and stuff. I'm cool with any criticism you want to throw at me. Enjoy!:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an introduction, more coming soon!**

"All right Bud," Hiccup said. "Let's try this again." He felt Toothless tense, and knew the dragon was ready. "Now," he shouted, and unlatched his prosthetic leg from the saddle, leaping from the dragon's back. "Woohoo!" He shouted, as he free fell down towards the earth. It was amazing, perfect even, until he forgot to look in front of him, and missed seeing a large tree. With a loud crack of branches, he hit the tree and crashed to the ground. Toothless flew over and landed next to his human. He nuzzled Hiccup with his snout only to have him groan then lose all consciousness. Toothless laid beside him and waited for him to stir.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for** **SeaweedOwlBrain,** **my first story follower ever! Thanks and watch for more to come:)**

Stoick, hiding his worry behind a mask of anger, was shouting at the other teens. _Where in the land of Asgard was Hiccup? Why had he not returned? It was nearly past sundown! And he knew the rules about curfew._ The teens tried to calm him, reassuring him that Hiccup was bound to return soon. And no, they had was no idea where he was. The angry Viking stormed off muttering. The teens caught words like "Hiccup" and "regret."

The sun fell, and it grew colder. Hiccup's unconscious form began to shiver. Instinctively, the Night Fury wrapped his wings protectively around the boy, blocking him from the cold. When Hiccup awoke in the morning, the first thing he felt was the racking pain in his head. He blinked in the inky darkness. He started to stand, but hit something over his head. Panic arose in his heart, as he realized he was trapped. He began to thrash, when Toothless lifted his wings and looked at the boy.

"Toothless!" His face lit up. "Come on," he said, mounting the dragon. "Let's go home, Bud." By the time they reached Berk, the pain in Hiccup's head had lessened to a dull thud. The moment he got off Toothless; however, he was confronted by a very angry Astrid. She punched his arm, right on an unseen bruise, and he yelped in pain.

"That was for scaring me," she said. She punched a second time. "That was for disobeying your father and flying after curfew," she glared at him. She hit him one more time. "That was for making all of us suffer the wrath of your father Stoick the Vast." She must have been really mad, because she turned and stalked off, not even giving him a kiss for returning.

"Hiccup," he heard a loud, angry voice call. "Where in Odin's name have you been?" He opened his mouth to reply, but one look from his father silenced him. "You're grounded, son." he declared. "You're not leaving the house for a week, and no visitors. Not even Toothless."

"But dad," Hiccup argued..

"No Hiccup," Stoick said. "I'm not arguing with you on this."

"Dad, can't-can't I at least explain why I was late?"

"I don't want to hear your rotten excuses," Stoick said firmly.

"But dad I-" Stoick cut him off.

"I thought you had matured past the stage of creating excuses, but I guess I was wrong. Frankly, Hiccup, I'm disappointed in ye. Now go to your room." Once in his room, Hiccup slumped to the floor, his prosthetic leg clanking against the ground. He removed the appendage, slowly massaging his stump. He winced as he touched his arm where Astrid had punched him. She officially hated him. He knew it..

Three days later, Hiccup was in his room sulking. After making sure Stoick had left the house he opened his door to go downstairs for some breakfast. He had refused to look at, much less talk to his father since their "disagreement." He opened the door, and came face to face with Alvin the Treacherous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is. The next chapter:) Thank you to all of my reviewers.**

 **midnightsky0612: Don't worry, his luck will change at some point. I believe in happy endings, even if the path to them is painful.**

He opened the door, and came face to face with Alvin the Treacherous. The man shoved a cloth into Hiccup's mouth, and dragged him out of the house. As soon as they left the house, Toothless saw them. Alvin quickly pulled out a knife, holding it to Hiccup's neck.

"Make a move, dragon, and your friend dies. Put a muzzle on your dragon," he said pulling the gag out of Hiccup's mouth. "And if you try to call for help..." the knife pressed harder against his neck.

"Toothless," Hiccup's voice cracked. The dragon was still angry, on high alert, "Toothless please he pleaded as blood began to trickle down his neck. Ever so slowly, the dragon lowered his head. He didn't want to be bound, but he had to protect his human no matter what. After Hiccup had muzzled and bound him, Alvin sneered.

"I'm sorry, Bud," Hiccup whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Astrid was enjoying her morning ride, when she saw the Outcast's ship. Her first instinct was to tell Stoick, but then she saw a small figure, and a large dragon being forced onto the ship. It was Hiccup and Toothless! She knew she had to help. When the ship set sail, she and Stormfly followed a safe distance behind.

Alvin pushed Hiccup into a small cell in the hold of the ship. A heavy blow dealt to the teen's head rendered him unconscious. When he awoke, Alvin was watching him.

"Was wondering when you'd wake up," he grinned evilly. Hiccup sat up,waiting for his world to stop spinning and come into focus. Alvin jerked him to his feet.

"Where's Toothless?" Hiccup demanded.

"In his own little cage," Alvin smiled.

"Take me to him," Hiccup demanded again.

"I really don't think you are in any position to tell me what to do," he returned. He pushed Hiccup off of his feet. Hiccup fell back, trying to hide the small cry of pain that escaped his lips. "You wanna see your dragon?" Alvin hissed. "Fine, I'll take you to see your dragon," He tore off Hiccup's prosthetic, and dragged him out of the cell to a cage on the other side of the ship. He slightly opened the solid metal door, and pushed Hiccup inside. Hiccup fell as the metal door slammed shut agian. He heard an angry snort, then a sharp pain hit his side as Toothless lashed at him with his tail.

"Toothless," he cried out in pain. "Toothless, Bud, it's me. It's Hiccup." He dragged himself closer to the Night Fury, and placed his hand on its head. The dragon raised his head slightly, increasing the pressure of Hiccup's hand; he was trying to apologize.

"It's okay Bud," he breathed. "You didn't know." He felt the dragon shudder when his hands went further down the dragon's back. His hands felt the lacerations, the deep wounds caused by a whip, and his heart broke.

What did they do to you, Bud?" his voice cracked. Despite his many injuries; however, the dragon nudged Hiccup, more worried about his rider.

"No Bud, I'm fine," Hiccup protested. The cage was flooded with light, and Alvin reached in, pulling Hiccup out.

"We're here," he announced. He threw Hiccup over his shoulder, taking him off the ship onto the dry land of Outcast Island. Hiccup frowned as he was shoved into a cell.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, unable to stand without his prosthetic.

"You're going to train me an army of dragons," Alvin replied.

"I'll never train your dragons," Hiccup muttered darkly.

"What did you say?" Alvin pulled him up.

"I said 'I'll never train your dragons,'" Hiccup shouted. Alvin dropped him onto his stomach, and firmly planted his foot in between the viking's shoulder blades. He pulled back on the boy's left arm. A few excruciating moments later, he had jerked Hiccup's shoulder out of its socket. His lips uttered a cry of pain before he could stop them. Alvin kicked his side, then turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter. Enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: BTW forgot this on the other chapters, but I don't own HTTYD. I wish I did, but you know Dreamworks just won't give it to me ;)**

Astrid was flying just above Outcast Island when a guard noticed her. He fired his Bola trap, hitting his target dead center. Astrid screamed as she and Stormfly were hurtled to the ground. She struggled vainly to disentangle her and Stormfly, but was stopped when Alvin and a small band of Outcasts showed up. He opened a small flask, waving it around the trapped dragon and rider. Astrid's world began to spin. He cut her free from the trap, and she stumbled along, following where he led her. Gradually, her vision cleared, and she steadied, so that by the time they had reached the prison, she was back to her usual self, the only exception being the small bruise she had gotten from her fall.

Hiccup had seen them coming, and he pulled himself to a stand. Holding on the the bars of the cell with his right hand, he was able to stand without his prosthetic leg. Astrid was coming, and he wanted to hide his pain. She didn't need another reason to prove he was weak.

Alvin pushed Astrid into the cell with Hiccup, and then left, slamming the door behind him. She ran over to Hiccup.

"Are you hurt?" she questioned, concerned.

"Not much," he responded.

"Good," she said, then punched his shoulder semi-lightly. "That's for getting kidnapped and scaring me,"

"Ow!" he cried, grabbing his shoulder. He crashed to the ground. She looked at him in disbelief as he lay on the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Oh come on," she scoffed. "I didn't hit you that hard. Don't be such a baby, Hiccup." he didn't move. "Hiccup?" she softened her tone slightly. "Hiccup, are you okay?" she knelt down.

Hiccup clutched at his shoulder, trying to remind himself how to breathe. He heard the scorn in Astrid's voice. "Don't be such a baby…" Moments later, she was knelt down at his side. She touched his shoulder, and he yelped in pain.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"My shoulder," he gasped. "Alvin… dislocated." he tried to block out the pain, clenching his teeth.

"Oh Hiccup," Astrid brushed her hand across his cheek softly. The touch helped him to relax, and control his bent down and lightly kissed his lips. Alvin opened the cell door, chuckling.

"Just look at the lovebirds," he said.

"How dare you hurt him," Astrid seethed.

"He was being defiant," the man smiled. Astrid almost swore, barely checking her tongue. She hated swearing. Sure, a word slipped out once in awhile, but usually only in reference to extreme pain.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"To help Hiccup out with a little 'disadvantage,'" he raised up Hiccup's prosthetic leg. "You see, it isn't fair for you to have the use of two legs, while Hiccup only has the use of one." For a moment, Astrid felt a glimmer of hope. Alvin was going to give Hiccup back his leg! Her hopes were crushed when he tossed the leg aside, and entered the cell. He pushed her to the ground, holding her down with his foot. He grabbed her left leg, tying it to the bars of the cell so that it was straight. Then he used his foot to slowly apply pressure to the leg, just above her knee cap. She felt nothing at first, then a slight discomfort. Soon the pain had grown in intensity until she was nearly screaming. _Get a grip, Astrid,_ she told herself. _Don't show him weakness. Don't betray your emotions. Be strong, for Hiccup._ Her brain registered the shouting beside her. Hiccup was trying vainly to get Alvin to stop. She could feel his panic, and reached out her hand, placing it on his arm. _I'm okay,_ she mouthed. She saw him visibly relax, ever so slightly. Then she remembered the pain. Moments later, she heard a sickening snap, and then Alvin was untying her leg. It dropped limply to the ground, and she bit back a whimper of pain.

"Goodbye, dearest guests," Alvin said, with mock sympathy. As soon as he was out of earshot, Astrid moved, groaning slightly. She had felt pain before, but it had never been this intense.

"He broke your leg," Hiccup breathed in shock.

"Thanks for the update, Dragon Boy," Astrid laced her voice with sarcasm. Hiccup fell silent, and she immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just- it just hurts, so much. And I-I'm scared. Really scared," she admitted.

"It's okay," Hiccup reached out and found her hand. "I'm scared too but we're gonna make it out of here together." She wasn't sure how long they lay there silently with their hands intertwined, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were here together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 5, the LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Enjoy and review. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly Dreamworks owns HTTYD, not me.**

When Astrid woke up, it was barely starting to get light out. The pain in her leg had decreased greatly, and she sat up. She realized her mistake, when pain jolted through her body. Before she could stop herself, a cry of pain escaped her lips. Hiccup moaned and stirred beside her. She held her breath, trying to avoid waking him, but his eyes opened anyway.

"You hurt much Astrid?" Hiccup asked sleepily. Rather than lie, she kept silent. She heard movement, then gave a small gasp of surprise, when Hiccup raised himself up to sit next to her. She could tell that it caused him a great deal of pain, and he was breathing heavily by the time he was in a sitting position. They sat in silence, as the sun rose. Soon, in the increasing daylight, the teens could make out their surroundings, and for the first time they actually looked closely around themselves. They were in what appeared to be a circular prison. In the center of the prison, was a dirt arena. The roof above was made of latticed metal bars which let in the sunlight. Hiccup made the observation in his mind that it looked strikingly like the dragon training center they had back home on Berk.

Berk. He sighed, thinking of everything he missed. His father, Gobber, his other friends. He even missed Snotlout. Astrid must have been thinking about the same thing, because she also sighed, and she had a faraway look in her eyes. Toothless edged his way into Hiccup's thoughts. He remembered the deep wounds that had been inflicted on the poor beast, and turned away from Astrid as a single, salty tear made its way down his cheek. The young Viking was shocked when a soft hand brushed the drop from his face.

"We _will_ make it through this," Astrid said firmly. "Together." Hiccup tried to stop the flow of tears burning behind his eyelids, but to no avail. Soon, the tears were streaking down his face in raging torrents, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Astrid's hand ran soothing circles across his back.

"I love you, Dragon Master, and that will never change," she looked into his eyes, and grasped his hands. "You may not be Stoick, but you're brave, and strong, and tough. No matter what anyone says, Hiccup, you will make it through this, and I'll be with you every step of the way." A small, tired smile lifted the corners of Hiccup's mouth.

"Thanks, Astrid," he said. "You don't know how much that means to me. I know how hard it is for you to share your feelings."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," she replied.

"I love you," Hiccup grinned.

"I know," she returned with a trademark smirk.

* * *

Stoick was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself about stupid, disobedient kids, when Gobber ran up to him. He gasped for air, and handed Stoick a folded piece of paper. Stoick unfolded the letter, and began to read. When he saw that it was from Alvin, he scowled. His scowl soon faded to a look of confusion, then one of anger.

 _Dear Stoick,_

 _How are you, old friend? I know how much you hate small talk, so I'll word this simply. I have a valuable item which I believe belongs to you. I'll make a deal with you. You give me your chieftain's robe and power, and I'll give you back your valuable: your son. If you disagree, I will unfortunately be forced to kill him. With all due respect, Alvin the Treacherous._

 _PS: I also have Astrid, her Deadly Nadder, and the Nightfury._

"Ready the ships!" Stoick shouted. "They've kidnapped my son."

* * *

Back on Outcast Island, Hiccup was scanning the other cells. He couldn't explain it, but he _felt_ the presence of dragons. Alvin walked in, going directly to a cell across from the teens. Two burly Outcasts followed him, then stood at the door, waiting. Alvin walked over to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Come 'iccup," he smirked. "Time for you to train me a dragon"

"You'll never get me to train your dragons," Hiccup said darkly.

"I thought I might 'ave a little trouble in the convincing department, which is why I came prepared." He grabbed Astrid's arm, roughly pulling her to a stand. He held her close against himself, and held a knife to her stomach.

"Do as I say, or your girlfriend Astrid here is gonna be in a world 'a hurt," he hissed. Astrid moaned slightly from the pain in her leg.

"Let her go," Hiccup said quietly. "I'll train your dragon. Just let her go." Alvin dropped Astrid, and pulled Hiccup to a stand. He jerked him out of the cell, and nodded to the other Outcasts. The men opened the cell door, and ran out of the arena, as a Monstrous Nightmare burst, eyes flaming.

"Have fun," Alvin laughed. He turned, and left the arena. The dragon turned its attention to Hiccup and ran toward him with fangs bared, ready to attack. Hiccup, from lack of support, crashed to the ground with a loud cry. The Nightmare stopped, sensing the boy's pain. This boy couldn't hurt him if he couldn't even stand, could he? Then he smelled blood, and his hunger overcame the gentle nature he had almost given into. The dragon came barreling towards Hiccup, claw raised for the blow that would finish the Viking, when he froze. He heard the cry of fear from the boy, and sniffed the air. Amidst the blood, and faint scent of Viking, he smelled, _dragon_. He nudged the human's small shaking form and made a small noise in the back of his throat. Slowly, the young Viking unclenched his tight body, and stopped shaking. He pushed himself into a sitting position, and offered his hand to the dragon. The Nightmare cautiously pushed his head into the boy's hand. Hiccup scratched his chin, then right behind his ears, as he purred contentedly.

"You're not so bad," Hiccup said soothingly. "You're just scared, and misunderstood, aren't you… Shadow."

Alvin was watching from the stands above.

"Unbelievable," he muttered to himself. He jogged down to the arena, grabbing a whip on his way. He tossed the whip to Hiccup.

"Teach 'im to obey a whip," he demanded.

"Dragons don't obey whips," Hiccup retorted, disgusted.

"Well this one will," Alvin refused to budge. Shadow looked from Alvin, to the whip, to Hiccup. Somehow, he knew that if Hiccup didn't whip him, Alvin would hurt the poor boy. He nudged the hated whip closer to his newfound friend, and made a small, sad sound.

"No, Shadow," Hiccup said. "I won't hurt you." Shadow snorted, then picked up the whip with his mouth, and dropped it onto Hiccup's lap. He bent his head down in a submissive manner. Defeated, Hiccup grabbed the vile device, and with tears in his eyes, brought it down on the dragon's back. Every time the whip made contact with the dragon's tough hide, it was like a knife was being stabbed into Hiccup's heart. Ten lashes later, Alvin handed him a muzzle.

"Put it on 'im," he said. The dragon patiently waited for Hiccup to put the restraining leather on his snout, then nuzzled his hand. He felt bad for the boy, and wanted nothing more than to show how much he cared.

"Thanks Shadow," Hiccup whispered. Alvin dragged Hiccup back to his and Astrid's cell. When Shadow had been returned to his cell, and all Outcasts had left the arena, Hiccup allowed his exhausted body to collapse to the ground. Tears streamed down his face, and he looked away from Astrid, not wanting her to see him cry, again. He, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, had purposely harmed a dragon. He felt sick, and clutched at his stomach with his good arm.

"Hiccup," Astrid said quietly. "You can talk if you need to."

"I… hurt… a… dragon," he said through gritted teeth.

"You had no choice," Astrid said sensibly.

"I should have just let Alvin beat me instead," Hiccup said, ignoring her.

"Hiccup, that's stupid," Astrid exclaimed. "You mean more to the world than one Monstrous Nightmare," her tone softened a little. "And more to- to me," After a few moments of silence, she spoke up again. "Hiccup, I thought that dragon was going to kill you."

"He was just afraid," Hiccup defended Shadow. His mind drifted back to the feeling he'd had when he had whipped the dragon, and his stomach clenched. Why, oh why had he gone through with it. He should have refused. Suddenly, he was laying on his side, retching. Vomit spewed forth from his mouth, and he coughed and gagged. Within instants, Astrid was at his side, running her hands through his hair.

"Oh Hiccup," she breathed. "It's okay. You're okay," She fought to reassure him. Finally, Hiccup's body stopped convulsing, and he lay, breathing heavily. Astrid laced her hands underneath of his head, bringing his trembling form close to her. She tore off the hide jacket she had decided to wear on her ride, and used it to wipe Hiccup's mouth. She kissed his forehead, and sat, rocking him back and forth in her arms.

 **I know you want to... REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Here it is: chapter 6. Warning: VERY FLUFFY.**

 **Disclaimer: Still haven't managed to convince Dreamworks to give me ownership of HTTYD.**

Stoick stood at the front of the ship, vigilantly scanning the horizon. He saw a black shape, in the distance, and his heart leapt at the possibility of land. A closer look, dashed the chief's hopes, when he realized the dark mass ahead was not land, but clouds. They were dark, ominous clouds that told the tale of a brewing storm, one that could cost them a great deal of precious time, if not their lives.

"Storm on the horizon!" he shouted. "Row for all you're worth." _My son's life depends on it,_ he added to himself. The Vikings rowed harder, shouting in exertion. Stoick watched as the dark cloud grew increasingly closer, and then it was on them.

On Outcast Island, the sun was setting, but neither teen could see it. Clouds were rolling in, every bit as dark and ominous as the clouds which had overtaken the ship from Berk. Hiccup took a small drink from the flask of water that an Outcast had tossed into their cell. He offered it to Astrid, and she accepted gratefully, also taking a small sip. The clouds brought with them a cooler temperature, and the young Vikings involuntarily shivered. A loud clap of thunder sounded, then a second, and a third. A few drops of rain fell, then the heavens opened in a torrential downpour, releasing rain like pent up anger. Fierce winds tore through the sky above, and both teens were thankful for the circular walls of the prison which served as a barrier against the gale. The next clap of thunder was preceded by a brilliant flash of light.

"Let's play a game," Hiccup said suddenly.

"Like what?"

"How about we tell each other things about ourselves ," Hiccup suggested.

"Okay," Astrid said slowly. "I'll start. Um, I've eaten worms before."

"Gross," Hiccup said.

"Hey! It was a dare," she defended herself. "Your turn."

"Let's see. I've loved you since we were like eight."

"Well, duh. Tell me something I don't know," she rolled her eyes. Both fell silent, then Astrid spoke up again.

"I um. I used to be…" she rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. "I used to be afraid of, um, heights," she admitted.

"Really?" Hiccup was surprised. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"Yeah. I was afraid of heights all of my life, before… I mean… well, until," she sighed in frustration at herself. "Until you took me on that ride on Toothless for the first time." Hiccup was astounded. "It wasn't until I was up there, flying, that I… Oh gosh, Hiccup, the feeling was so exhilarating, that I forgot to be afraid," embarrassed by her uncharacteristic revelation, she moved on. "Your turn."

"I punched Snotlout once," Hiccup winced at the memory.

"Why?" Astrid almost laughed at the thought of Hiccup punching Snotlout.

"Because he said something about you, and it made me mad," he confessed.

"What did he say?"

"I probably just overreacted. I mean you and I weren't even friends back then," Hiccup said.

"Well what did he say?" Astrid demanded.

"He said something about you being a hot chick, and that he couldn't wait to get his hands on you."

"So you punched him?" she prodded.

"Yeah. He then proceeded to punch me back, a few times," Hiccup sighed. "Let's just say I came home with a broken nose, and, well, if you ever wondered why my teeth are crooked…"

"He's a jerk," Astrid said.

"I know," Hiccup affirmed. "The worst part about it all was that when I got home and told my dad, all he did was complain, and yell at me for losing and being such a wimp."

"I think the rain slowed down," Astrid said suddenly, even though it hadn't. Hiccup yawned.

"We should probably get some rest," Hiccup said, understanding that she was ready to stop talking.

"Yeah," she reached out, and squeezed his hand. "Goodnight Dragon Boy," she smiled.

"Night, Axe Girl," he returned.

"Axe Girl?" she scoffed. "You just made that up, didn't you?" she accused.

"Yeah. Pretty stupid, I know."

"You could say that," in all reality, she kind of liked the nickname, but she had done enough admitting of her feelings that day, to last her awhile. Astrid wondered how it was possible that Hiccup could do that to her. He could make her so open, make her throw out all of her deepest personal feelings, and broadcast them for all of the world to see. In fact, if she hadn't changed the subject so quickly, she's sure that she would have admitted her secret fear of Snotlout. He was just so pushy and demanding, and she never quite knew how to tell him no. That was one thing she liked about Hiccup. He respected her. When she wanted to be alone, all she had to do was say something, and Hiccup would leave. Another thing Snotlout lacked, was the ability to just sit quietly. Hiccup, on the other hand, rather enjoyed silence. Sometimes it was sitting and watching the sunset. Other times, it was riding their dragons as the first bits of light streaked their way above the village of Berk. One thing, she knew Snotlout would never even dream of doing, was sitting and holding her silently, while she cried. As a matter of fact, she would make sure he never saw her crying. Because crying shows weakness, and no one shows weakness around Snotlout, especially Astrid. Actually, Astrid doesn't show weakness around anyone. Accept Hiccup, the one Viking with whom she could truly be herself. Gosh, she loved that boy.

 **As always... Review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whew! I finally finished another chapter. You guys are really great, and a huge shout out to all of my reviewers. You guys have really inspired me. This wouldn't be half the story it is if it weren't for your suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own HTTYD, although I do own the new OC in this chapter.**

Hiccup woke up early the next morning, and gazed around him at the dreary metal cell. He had slept well, but the throbbing in his shoulder had awoken him. Astrid stirred.

"How are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Pr' good," she mumbled. They both sat up as quickly as possible, when they heard the doors to the arena being opened. A small boy entered, and walked over to Hiccup and Astrid. Using a small ring of keys, he opened their cell, and entered.

I'm sorry," the boy apologized. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Hiccup quickly reassured him. "But who are you?"

"My name is Mishap," the boy responded. "I brought you guys some bread, and some fish." Mishap held out his hands offering the teens the food. They accepted eagerly, not forgetting to thank him.

"I also brought water, and something to fix the girl's leg with," Mishap said. "I don't know your name, sorry," he added.

"I'm Astrid," she smiled. "And that's Hiccup," she pointed to her friend.

"I know Hiccup," Mishap exclaimed happily. "Just about everyone knows Hiccup." The younger boy looked at Hiccup. "I wish I could train dragons, just like you do," he frowned. "But my daddy says that first you have to hurt them before they will respect you. I don't like hurting them though, so he said that I can't work with them. Not until I decide I'm ready to start whipping them. But I'll never ever hurt a dragon. They're too pretty, and they can be your best friend. Right Hiccup?"

"Yeah," Hiccup smiled at the young boy. "What did you bring for Astrid's leg?"

"This," he held up a crude splint made from wood. "I stole it from the first aid house." Hiccup grabbed it. He knew what to do, since he had taken a basic first aid class from Gothi. That had been interesting to say the least, but at least Gobber had been there to interpret. Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes.

"I know," she said, before he spoke. "Just do what you have to do." Two minutes later, Hiccup was finished. Astrid was breathing heavily, and covered in sweat.

"Here, drink," Hiccup handed her the flask of water. She took a long gulp, and handed it back. All three Vikings jumped when the cell door swung open. Alvin stood in the doorway, towering over them.

"What are you doing in 'ere, Mishap?" Alvin hissed.

"I-I just brought them s-some food, a-and s-some water," Mishap was shaking. Alvin grabbed the young boy's arm, and jerked him to a stand. He slapped Mishap's cheek.

"Please don't hurt me, daddy," the boy cried, as a welt arose on his cheek. "I just wanted to help them. I'm sorry daddy. I-I won't do it again," he sniffed.

"Get out of here, and if I ever see you near them again so help me I'll…" he flashed a whip dangerously close to Mishap's face. "You remember how it felt last time, don't you?" he said, still gripping the boy's arm tightly. Mishap nodded, fearfully. "Well, you're older now, so it'll hurt even more. Remember, you get ten lashes for each year. That means this time you'll get eighty lashes." he released the boy's arm, and Mishap ran out of the cell, a tear running down his face. Hiccup was boiling mad. The thought that Mishap had ever been hurt by Alvin, who was his _father,_ to boot… he shook his head.

"I must apologize for my son's behavior," Alvin smiled. "He knows better than to intrude upon my guest's privacy."

"Your _son_ , deserves a better father," Hiccup scowled. Alvin simply threw back his head and laughed.

"Well, time for me to pay a little visit to my dragon," he said. Alvin exited the cell, then went across the arena. An Outcast threw open the door to Shadow's cell, and the dragon came running out. Alvin tried to control the dragon, cracking his whip down on its back, but Shadow was angry. He lashed out with his tail, all but knocking Alvin to the took five Outcasts to drag the dragon back to his cell. Angrily, Alvin stormed across the arena, reentering Hiccup and Astrid's cell. Pulling Hiccup to a stand, he tied the boy's wrists together to the bars of the cell.

"You failed to train that dragon," Alvin seethed. "Tell me, boy, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Hiccup said.

"Let's see," Alvin thought for a moment. "Sixteen times ten… that's 160. 160 lashes as punishment. That sounds about right to me."

"160 lashes?" Astrid gasped. "Alvin you'll kill him!"

"Would you like to split it with him? That would make it eighty lashes each."

"No, Astrid," Hiccup frowned. "I'll be fine." She knew this was a lie, but at the moment, had no strength to argue with him.

"Okay," she said, forcing the quiver out of her voice. She had barely spoken, when Alvin's whip sliced through the air, making vicious contact with Hiccup's back. It came down a second, and a third time, and she looked away. After thirty lashes, Hiccup stopped keeping track, and started just focusing on breathing, and staying conscious. Again and again the whip fell, until all of Hiccup's back was on fire. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the whip cracked down a final time, and Alvin cut Hiccup loose. Hiccup fell to the ground, world spinning.

"You're lucky," Alvin whispered. "I stopped at 120." He turned and left the cell, chuckling sinisterly.

* * *

Stoick stood at the bow of the ship, as angry winds, and icy rain whipped around him. A huge wave crashed over the side of the boat, almost washing him out to sea. Gobber walked over to his friend.

"Come on," he said. You can't see more that five feet ahead of you in this storm. Besides, you should eat something." Stoick sighed. "I know you're worried about your son, but we'll find him. It won't do you any good to starve yourself."

"You're right, Gobber," Stoick sighed again. "I guess I'll come eat something." _Please be all right,_ he said to himself. _I'm coming for you son._

 **As Always: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was very busy. This chapter is kind of short, but pretty exciting nonetheless. Anyway, enjoy, and tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HTTYD. Still.**

Astrid gazed with horror at Hiccup's back. Blood was everywhere. She could handle blood. Sheesh, she had fought battles and spilled more blood than this, but this was Hiccup's blood. Her vision blurred, and she shut her eyes tightly. She was not crying. She was a Vikings. Vikings didn't cry. She heard Hiccup cough, then whimper in pain. This sent her over the edge, and she dragged herself to his side, tears cascading from her eyes. With the makeshift splint, Astrid's leg felt much better, and she silently thanked Thor for the kind boy who had thought of them.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked Hiccup. She received silence. Then,

"Hurts… so much. Glad you didn't take any of it."

"Oh, Hiccup," her heart nearly broke with his kindness. He had been beaten severly, and his only thoughts were of her safety. Soon, her tears dissipated, and she felt anger bubble up inside of her.

"Alviiiin!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Astrid jumped. She hadn't realized Alvin was still in the arena. That meant he had seen her crying.

"I. Hate. You," she said venomously. "I will kill you."

"I'll just have to make sure that can't happen, won't I," Alvin smirked, as he entered the cell. He flashed a dagger close to her face. She didn't give him the satisfaction of flinching. He brought it closer, pressing it against the soft flesh of her cheek. At his hand, the blade was sliced down her cheek, creating an incision barely deeper than a paper cut. It stung, but she still refused to flinch. She heard Hiccup gasp, and chose to ignore him, her one weakness. Alvin brought the dagger to the other side of her face, creating a similar incision. The cuts only stung, and Astrid knew that he had inflicted them only for a reaction. She chose not to give him what he wanted. Alvin brought the dagger further down her body, bringing it to rest hovering over her jugular vein.

* * *

Stoick, meanwhile, had finally arrived at Outcast Island. He jumped off the ship, and ran to the first guard he could find. He grabbed the Outcast, holding an axe to the man's neck.

"Where's Hiccup?" he demanded.

"I know where he is," a small voice spoke up. "I can take you to him." Surprised, he turned to see a boy of about eight looking up at him. Stoick released the trembling Outcast in his grasp, and followed the boy. When they reached the arena holding the teens, Stoick's gaze was met with Alvin holding a knife over Astrid's neck.

"Alvin!" He roared angrily, axe aimed at the Viking's neck. Alvin turned. Upon seeing the axe in Stoick's hand, he launched the dagger in his hand with one fluid motion. He was in a bad position to aim correctly at Stoick, and so he did the next best thing in his mind. The knife hit its target perfectly, deeply embedding itself into Hiccup's abdomen. With loud Viking cry, Stoick brought his axe crashing through Alvin, splintering the Outcast's neck. Alvin crashed to the ground, shuddered, and died. The boy that had led Stoick to the arena screamed, then began sobbing.

"Daddy!" he cried. He pushed past Stoick into the cell, and knelt at his father's side. "Daddy, no. Please wake up." He shook his father, but the man's lifeless body only fell limply to the ground once more. Astrid grabbed the small child, and held him in her arms, rocking him back and forth.

"It's all right," she crooned. "You still have your mommy, right Mishap?" Mishap shook his head.

"I killed her," his sobs grew in intensity. "She died when she was giving birth to me. It's my fault she died, and it's my fault daddy died."

"No it's not," Astrid said firmly. "It is your daddy's fault that he is dead. Mishap, I know that this is hard for you, but you have to understand. Your daddy was a mean man, and if Stoick hadn't killed him, he might have killed Hiccup."

"I know he was a bad man, but he told me that if he ever dies, I have to live with my Uncle Savage. My uncle doesn't like me," the boy's voice dropped to a frightened whisper. "But he liked my daddy, and he'll think I killed daddy. He said that if I ever made daddy get hurt, he would hurt me worse than daddy hurts me. I don't want to live with Uncle Savage, Astrid." Mishap shook with fear, and Astrid tightened her grip on the boy.

Stoick was knelt down next to Hiccup.

"Dad, we have to let Mishap come and live with us," he gasped. "Please."

"Mishap," Stoick growled. "Where are Toothless and Stormfly?"

"In their own cells," he replied. "I can get them out."

"Astrid, are you up for flying?" Stoick asked.

"Stormfly will be gentle," she nodded firmly.

"Good. Mishap," the boy turned. "You'll be riding double with Astrid."

"What do you mean?" Mishap questioned, brow furrowed.

"What I mean, is that you're riding on Stormfly with Astrid on the ride home."

"I-I'm coming with you guys?" Mishap said, trying to overcome his shock.

"Hiccup has always wanted a younger brother," Stoick almost smiled.

 **Don't forget: Your reviews keep me writing, and inspire me to make the story better. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well everyone, this is the end. I loved writing this story, and to everyone who read and reviewed, thank you. I think my next fanfic will be a Big Hero 6 one, but we'll see. It all depends on what kind of ideas my crazy brain can come up with. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. =D**

 **Disclaimer: Yet again I am sorry to say that I don't own HTTYD. Dreamworks hasn't even responded to my email that I sent asking them to give it to me. :p JK. :)**

"Hiccup has always wanted a younger brother," Stoick almost smiled.

"Thank you so much, Sir," Mishap's face erupted with a smile. He ran out of the cell, with his father's keys, and headed directly to another cell. He unlocked the doors, and opened them, trembling. Stormfly burst out of the cell, eyes flaming, and the boy cowered in fear. Despite her pain, Astrid limped out to her dragon.

"Stormfly!" she called. "Hey, it's me, Astrid." Gradually, the dragon calmed, and walked over to her. Astrid removed her dragon's muzzle, then grabbed Mishap's hand, gently guiding him to the dragon.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "Stormfly won't hurt you." Mishap reached out to the dragon, and giggled when she snorted, her hot breath tickling his hand.

"She's pretty," he breathed in awe.

"Astrid," Stoick shouted. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

"Where's Toothless?" she questioned Mishap. He went to another cell, unlocking its door. Toothless rushed out of the cell, then tripped and fell with a whimper of pain. Astrid hurried over. She gasped when she saw the array of gashes covering the dragon. A long incision ran the length of his left foreleg. This explained why he had tripped. Toothless refused to stay down, standing and limping over to Hiccup.

Toothless nudged the boy worriedly. He had smelled the blood before he saw it, and he knew it was bad. In his peripheral vision, he vaguely saw Astrid climbing on Stormfly with a younger human child. Then Hiccup was speaking, his voice quiet and pained. _Shadow,_ he was saying. _We have to release Shadow._ Finally, his father understood, and the Viking carried him over to a cell across the arena. When the doors opened, another dragon burst out. It was a Monstrous Nightmare, but what really drew Toothless' eyes were the deep lacerations, both old and fresh on its back. He shook his head, and snorted. He was glad that mean Viking Alvin was dead. He watched Hiccup pat the dragon's head. He snorted again, indignantly. _He_ was Hiccup's dragon. Toothless walked over to the group, and put himself between Hiccup and the new dragon.

"You're still m-my favorite, Bud," Hiccup struggled to speak, and stretch out his hand. Toothless closed the gap. _All is forgiven,_ he cooed softly. Suddenly Hiccup began to cough violently, and everyone flew into action. The storm that had set back the travels of the Hairy Hooligans had passed, and a strong breeze blew at their backs. With these favorable conditions, it took the Vikings mere hours to reach Berk. Toothless was pacing worriedly, as Gothi took care of the injured teens, when he heard a small voice beside him. He sniffed the air, and smelled the strong scent of Alvin. He turned angrily, only to see a young boy. _I'm sorry my daddy did this to you._ The boy said lightly touching the bandages that had been applied to his tough hide by Gobber. Suddenly he remembered who this boy was.

" _Daddy don't hurt the dragon anymore," the boy had cried. Alvin only whipped Toothless harder. The boy tried to grab the whip out of his father's hands, only to have the man grab his tunic, lifting him off the ground._

" _You're no Viking," he hissed. "You're a coward, and a killer." He then threw the boy across the arena, causing him to cry out in pain. Neither Hiccup or Astrid had awoken from their deep slumber._

He nuzzled the boy's hand, in forgiveness. Soon, the boy was hugging him, and crying. He understood. Hiccup often did the same thing.

Astrid sat next to Hiccup's bed. His eyes fluttered weakly.

"Hey Dragon Boy," she smiled, speaking softly. "How does it feel to be a big brother?"

"I'm honestly terrified," Hiccup said. "Humans are so much harder to understand than dragons."

"You'll be fine. I know it," she smirked. "Besides, I'll be with you every step of the way." She leaned in, and brushed her lips against his.

"That's for being you," she smiled again.

* * *

 **TWO MONTHS LATER:**

"Yahoo!" Mishap shouted, as Shadow launched into the air. "I'm gonna beat you this time Hiccup," he said turning to his older brother. Hiccup laughed as he reined Toothless in slightly. It was their third race of the day. He decided to let Misfit win. After all, what are big brothers for?


End file.
